


永夜之城

by 2_CL



Series: ARC头脑风暴 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_CL/pseuds/2_CL
Summary: 是结合我流arcaea设定的自我脑嗨产物，私设很多，很雷。可能是最奇怪的花京院梦女了，虽然在这个章节里面除了原创女主没有其他人物出现随便写的脑嗨产物！！！随便写的脑嗨产物！！！随便写的脑嗨产物！！！
Series: ARC头脑风暴 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688950





	1. 1

她在一张木制的床上苏醒过来

就像到这里的所有人一样，她的脑海里是一片空白，正如眼前雪白的，没有污点，没有杂色的墙壁。她伴着颈椎扭动的声音转动脖子，判定所处的环境。试图往空空如也的脑海里装点什么东西。

”这里是……”常年未使用的声带被突然的气流刺激振动，发出沙哑的声音，在这片沉默又平静的空间中激起涟漪。没有回应，辐散开的声波终究会在封闭的房间消散。

她只好环顾四周。检查着屋内的物品：一张桌子，一把扶手椅，一盒火柴，一盏油灯——这就是这个火柴盒房间内的全部。她将火柴膨大的部分在盒子的糙面上摩擦，橘红的火苗在一瞬间蹿出，她用这点亮光点燃了油灯里面的灯芯，再提起黑色的，泛着橘黄色微光的油灯。它让白得刺眼的墙壁带上暖黄，打开门，走向无边的黑暗。


	2. 2

她不知道为什么要出门，也许是作为人类，本能的拥有对未知探索的欲望。她穿行在黑暗的世界，黄色的油灯照亮周围的一小块地方，她以这份温暖为窗口，探索着无边的黑暗，油灯的照明范围似乎远超常理，她能看见身畔那些雄伟而又诡谲的造物。

这里似乎都是废墟。有损毁的住宅，废旧的工厂，还有倒塌的宫墙……

突然间，一座坍塌的大教堂现于眼前，碎裂的彩窗反射着油灯的光芒，这不同寻常的景象吸引了她的注意力，引诱她细细品鉴。那些流转着光芒的玻璃在她周围盘旋。但她觉得这一点都不奇怪，似乎这也是她的本能——虽然不是人类共有的本能。  
对玻璃的观察的兴趣在不久……也可能是一个世纪之后消失了，毕竟很难在无昼夜更替的世界里判定时间的流驶。她穿行在昔日的辉煌中，思忖着它们曾经的光景，建筑物本身吸引着她，切口平整的石柱，墙上模糊的颜料，断裂的横梁……这里有过人，曾经有过，她想着，并且不知为何推测出可能有人曾在此虔诚地参拜，也可能发生过激烈的战斗……然后她听到了悉悉索索的声音，不是生物，是无机质的碰撞，是清脆的响声

是“玻璃”！


	3. 3

那些神秘的碎片和玻璃彩窗一样，主动聚集在她身边。然后欢愉地围着她起舞飘扬——这和她之前接触的不一样，那些平庸的东西只是她的小跟班，完全按照她的旨意行动，而这些玻璃不一样，它们似乎有自己的意志，自己的想法。

她伸出手，向其中一块玻璃问好。

它接纳了她，停留在指尖，也就是那一瞬，她知道了这些小家伙的名字，Arcaea。  
她能从反射的光芒中看到自己卷曲的金发，和深灰绿色的双瞳，她看到Arcaea当中那个人会跟随自己的动作。是我自己的形象，她笃定地做出这个推断。

然后画面逐渐发生变化，她才发觉Arcaea不仅仅是反射的工具，甚至能折射出前所未有的景象。

“回忆”她自言自语，但又在心里否定了这个想法，准确来说不完全正确，阅读记忆是看一部电影，看一本书，是做为一个旁观者，观察那些往事。而Arcaea能带给她的是体验——那种在战斗中走钢丝的，奇妙的体验。

“真有意思”她回过神来，回到黑暗中大汗淋漓，嘴角是毫不掩饰的微笑，那是激烈的战斗，对手是一位身手不凡的年轻女孩，虽然不知道两人因何种原因而兵刃相向，但不管了，这是别人的经历，我所要做的则是体验——体验在阳光下的世界，体验远离这个永夜的世界。


	4. 4

的确，这里是永夜，没有白天，没有其他的，除了油灯以外的光源。

“在这个世界的某一处一定会有光的”她坚定了这个信念，提着油灯向远处狂奔。

她奔走在永夜的世界，不知疲倦地行走——在这里似乎没有疲倦的概念，不需要进食，不需要睡眠……只有日复一日，年复一年的奔走。杂乱的废墟已经不能吸引她的注意力，几百年的观察让它们变得索然无味，那些Arcaea也不过是单一的感官刺激，对她而言就像游戏通关之后将之束之高阁。  
她需要一个像她一样的生命体，需要一个能与她交谈，能陪她“玩游戏”的“人”


End file.
